


a well-educated woman

by reindeerjumper



Category: Miss Scarlet and the Duke
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Smut, Victorian Attitudes, takes place sometime after S01E06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: william is still basking in the afterglow. eliza has a point to prove.
Relationships: Eliza Scarlet/William “Duke” Wellington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	a well-educated woman

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am smitten with these two idiots. i just...had to write some smut. not entirely sure what i had in mind for what led up to this, but just assume that after he got his dinner with eliza, william was surprised to end up in her bed 😬

As William looked up at Eliza, he still couldn’t believe that he was in the position he currently found himself. 

Eliza had an infuriating tendency to put him into the most inconvenient of situations. From claiming to be his wife to getting herself locked in an abandoned jail cell, William found himself constantly being tangled up in Eliza’s mishaps. 

He wasn’t quite sure if this particular situation would be considered a “mishap”, though. 

Early morning sunlight was pouring into the bedroom, the lace in the window creating beautiful patterns against the cream of Eliza’s skin. Her hair was...everywhere. Tumbling down her back, curling over her shoulders, brushing the ledges of her collarbones. William found himself mesmerized by the way it shined in the light, like polished brass. He dare not say that aloud, knowing that Eliza would challenge him and suck the sincerity right out of it. So, instead, he rested his hands on her hips and kept his opinion to himself. 

“What are you thinking about, William?” she said, shifting her hips to straddle his waist more comfortably. A lock of her hair tumbled forward, covering one of her breasts. 

William let out a hum, sweeping her hair behind her shoulder with the back of his hand before answering. “I’m thinking about what in God’s name we’re going to have for breakfast since Ivy isn’t here.”

Above him, Eliza rolled her eyes as she sat back onto his lap. He couldn’t help the small groan that escaped him as the curve of her behind settled against his member. There was only a thin sheet between them, but William could swear that he could feel every molecule of Eliza’s body brushing against his. 

“Honestly, William, will you ever let that go? Aren’t you attracted to me for my mind, not my cooking skills?” 

At this, William smirked. “Who said I’m attracted to you?”

Eliza smirked back at him, and William felt like the sun was shining directly onto him. 

“Clearly you’re attracted to me, William. It doesn’t take being a detective to know that.”

“Will you be cross examining me again?”

“Oh, God, are you truly using a  _ detective  _ pun to get me to sleep with you? For someone as experienced as you are, I’m incredibly disappointed.”

Up until this point, William hung on her every word as if it were gospel. Later on, he might blame the afterglow of the night previous, or perhaps the way she looked in the morning light, but he’d only admit it to himself. Her statement had snapped him out of his reverie, though, and William found himself now looking up at Eliza with a furrowed brow. 

“You bring up my…’experience’ quite a bit, Eliza. Does it intimidate you?” 

Eliza flushed the most beautiful shade of red, and William couldn’t help himself. He surged upward, the flat of his palm ghosting over her cheek before anchoring itself in her hair. Her skin was warm beneath his hand, and as he covered her mouth with his own, William vowed that he never felt more at home. 

She returned the kiss with languid indulgence, her fingernails scraping through his beard as her mouth softly moved against his. Before he allowed himself to teeter over the edge, William pulled back, his face mere inches from hers. 

“Eliza, I’m really not as experienced as you think I am,” he said, his eyes searching her face. “I have a reputation, but that doesn’t mean it’s true.”

“Reputations are seated in some truths, William.”

He huffed a laugh, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. 

“You’re infuriating.”

“So I’ve been told.” 

William leaned back against the headboard, taking her hands in his. Yes, she was infuriating, and nosy, and more obstinate than a mule, but she was also absolutely enchanting. 

“Eliza, whatever it is you believe about my dalliances, just know that you need not worry. You are the only person I wish to be with. Do you really think I’d risk my entire career—and yours, for that matter—if I didn’t think it was absolutely necessary?” 

At this, Eliza smiled. He felt her squeeze his hands as she dipped her eyes away from him, and William hoped she recognized the sincerity in his words. 

“William, you are the truest of men. I can’t fault you that.” She paused before looking up at him again. “I do believe you when you say your reputation isn’t all true.”

“I’m glad.”

“But it isn’t because of what you said.”

William felt the familiar swoop in his stomach that came right before any of Eliza’s confessions. There was no possibility of throwing her into a jail cell, so he took a steadying breath before allowing her to continue. 

“I won’t lie, William, last night was good. Very good. But I truly expected more showmanship on your part.”

“Showmanship?” William spluttered. 

“Well, yes. Someone with your alleged experience seemed to boast more...flashiness.”

“Flashiness? As in, in the bedroom?”

“Well, yes! I had just assumed you learnt  _ something  _ along the way.”

William was at a loss for words. The willingness Eliza had shown him the night before had come as a shock, but as their coupling progressed and the frantic confessions fell from Eliza’s lips, William had just assumed her eagerness was driven by her feelings for him. In hindsight, she had been more than willing—she had been  _ educated.  _ There had been no fear or hesitation in Eliza’s eyes, and William was now second-guessing who’s reputation should be in question. Could she have been with Rupert? No, that didn’t seem likely. Herr Hildegard? He shuddered at the thought. 

“And what exactly  _ were _ you expecting, Miss Scarlet?” His mouth was dry, his palms sweaty. 

“Don’t ’Miss Scarlet’ me. I’m just being open and frank with you.”

“No, I want to know.” William pushed himself up further, his back now ramrod straight against the headboard. “What could the pure, sheltered Eliza Scarlet possibly expect in the bedroom?”

Something in Eliza’s face shifted. She knew what he was alluding to, and the way her eyes sparked made William hesitant to continue the conversation. 

“For your information, William, I am as pure as you claim me to be.” She crossed her arms across her chest as if she was suddenly aware of how naked she was. “You are the first and only man I’ve been with. That isn’t to say, though, that perhaps I’m not as sheltered as you might think.” 

William brought up a hand, gesturing for her to continue. 

“Oh, this is embarrassing! I don’t owe you an explanation!”

“That makes me no less curious.”

William was positive that if she were standing, Eliza would have stomped her foot in frustration. But, seeing as her thighs were still solidly straddling his waist, all she could do was glare at him. 

“I may have done some...research,” she mumbled. It was barely audible, and although William had heard her, he was quite enjoying having the upper hand for once.

“What was that?” he said, leaning towards her. 

“William.” Her tone was warning, the spark in her eyes practically becoming a blaze. Instead of answering her, William simply brought his hand up to his ear. 

“I said, I may have done some research.”

William couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped him at Eliza’s confession.

“What kind of research?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“I may have found a book…”

“A book.”

“Yes, a book. I know you’re not very familiar with the concept.”

“And what exactly was this book about?”

Eliza huffed, rolling her eyes as she once again sat back on William’s lap. He had to bite his lip at the sensation. 

“It was a book written for the unmarried man. I highly doubt that one written for an unmarried woman would have been half as informative.”

William smiled at her, his hands once again settling on the velvet of her hips. Yes, she was infuriating, but she was also so intoxicating that William considered giving up all other substances if it meant having full consumption of her.

“So,” he said, absentmindedly running a thumb along her hip bone. “Did you find anything interesting out?”

At this, Eliza smirked, uncrossing her arms to tuck a lock of her hair behind one of her ears.

“I found plenty out,” she said. “Which is why I was very surprised that you didn’t have any tricks up your sleeves.”

William held out his arms in front of him. “Not wearing any sleeves. It’d be tough to hide anything.”

“Oh, shut up,” she said, but there was laughter in her voice. The sound made something warm pool in William’s belly.

“I’m serious!” he said, catching one of her hands and bringing her fingertips up to his lips. “I, as an unmarried man, am just as pure as you.”

“We both know that isn’t true.”

William hummed low in his throat, cocking his head to the side. “Fine, you have me there. But my experiences are far beneath what you claim them to be. I’m always willing to add something beneficial to my list.”

Instead of speaking, Eliza gave him a leveling look before pushing herself up and off of his lap. William watched with captivated silence as she shimmied her way down the mattress, her hair once again catching the morning light. Once between his splayed legs, Eliza took hold of the sheet that covered William’s lower half and gave it a swift tug. The sheet disappeared, leaving just the white spanse of his thighs and his half-hard cock standing at attention. 

“Eliza…” he trailed off, unable to continue as he watched her lower herself between his legs.

“Oh, hush, William. You got yourself into this mess. Now be quiet.”

He took a steadying gulp as he watched Eliza’s face come incredibly close to his groin. A woman had never done this for him, but he had heard about it in the pubs. A few had offered, but William had refused them. It wasn’t that the offer hadn’t been appealing...it was just that the intimacy of it was a bit too much to expect from someone he wasn’t in love with.

Eliza, though. That was a different story.

Fisting his hands into the linens, William watched as Eliza lowered her mouth to his now completely erect member. He could feel her breath against the sensitive tip, causing it to jump at an almost embarrassing speed. Eliza huffed a laugh, her breath hot and teasing against his cock.

Before William could protest again, Eliza took him into her mouth. The sound that escaped him was unlike anything he had heard before—it was a strangled groan that made Eliza hum appreciatively around him. The linens in his hands were straining against the mattress as he gave them a tug, desperately trying to find some kind of footing in this wildly exciting and alien experience. 

“Fuck, Eliza,” he groaned, his legs writhing around her as she began to bob her head back and forth. At first he was too afraid to look down at her, the eroticism of it a disconnect from the Eliza Scarlet he knew. But his curiosity got the better of him, and when he looked down the length of his body to where Eliza lay, he could almost cry at how beautiful she looked. She had pulled her hair over one shoulder, causing the sun to light up half of her face as she worked methodically. Her eyes were closed, cheeks drawn tight as she sent him into tremors. He could feel the flat of her tongue making its way up and down his cock, occasionally flicking out along his tip and sending shockwaves through his body. 

“My God, you are absolutely beautiful,” he rasped, and Eliza managed to look up at him with her lips still wrapped tightly around him. Her eyes smiled in a way that her lips couldn’t, and William had to close his eyes to stave off his orgasm. 

He allowed himself to fall into the sensation of Eliza’s mouth against him. One of her small hands had come to rest at the base of his cock, and was pumping in rhythm with her mouth. The noises falling from his lips were uncontainable, and he knew that she’d most likely tease him about it afterwards. For someone who was inexperienced, Eliza’s attention to detail and research clearly made an impact on her skills. He could feel his orgasm mounting, slowly creeping down his spine. The anticipation of the fireworks that would eventually light up his entire nervous system was a welcomed distraction.

Suddenly, William felt Eliza’s other hand part the cheeks of his arse. He tensed up, his legs practically snapping closed and squeezing her body between them. The reaction caused Eliza to lift her head, her mouth leaving his member. William missed the sensation immediately.

“What in Christ’s name are you doing, Eliza?” he said, pushing himself up onto his elbows to look down at her.

“Do you trust me?” she responded.

William would never admit it outside of the current situation, but he trusted her implicitly. The escape of his orgasm outweighed his pride, and he simply nodded at her.

“Good. Now lie back, relax, and let me try something.”

William followed her orders, lying back on the pillows and taking a deep breath. Eliza started her ministrations once more, her mouth hot and wet against him. It didn’t take long to get William back to where he had been, teetering on the edge of bliss. He felt it again, Eliza’s small fingers, slick with her saliva, parting his cheeks. He tried talking himself down, allowing his body to relax as he stared at the ceiling while Eliza continued to lave against his cock. He was surprised when he felt pressure against him, as Eliza’s finger slid inside of him. The sensation at first was foreign and unpleasant, but as her mouth continued to work against him, William was surprised to find the pressure she put there was actually quite nice.

Fully immersed in his approaching orgasm, William let his head loll onto the pillows as Eliza pleasured him. She was working methodically, clearly intent on making sure that he came. Her one hand continued to pump in rhythm with her mouth, the other slowly inching deeper and deeper inside of him. William vowed it was the best encounter of his life.

Suddenly, Eliza crooked her finger in a slightly different angle, and brushed against his prostate. Stars exploded behind his eyes as a warm rush cascaded over his body. It was inevitable now that he was going to come, his body alight with so many different sensations and inputs. He wasn’t sure where to concentrate, on her mouth or her finger. He wanted her in his arms, to kiss her and hold her and stroke her hair, but he also wanted her mouth to stay on him like this forever. He couldn’t think clearly, his brain a jumbled mess as he finally tumbled over the edge with a shout.

He didn’t even have time to warn Eliza, but he was amazed as she rode out his orgasm, her hair tumbling around her face and tickling the sensitive insides of his thighs, her mouth still hot and tight around his cock. His body was taut like a bowstring, toes pointed towards the wall as he tried to mentally regain his footing. 

It was the best orgasm of his life.

Finally, once the stars went away and his body went limp, William could process what had just happened.

“So, was it good?” He could hear Eliza somewhere above him, the warm weight of her body laying on his chest.

“My God,” he huffed, eyes still screwed shut. He wasn’t sure he could look at her, embarrassed at how loud and explosive his orgasm had been. He had never experienced anything like it.

“I told you to trust me.”

William finally looked down at her. She was smiling at him like the cat who got the cream. Her lips were pink and swollen, eyes sparkling like bubbles in champagne. Unable to answer her, he simply leaned forward and caught her mouth with his. All of the emotions he was feeling—gratitude, disbelief, love? Yes, love—he tried to convey with a kiss. It wasn’t enough (would it ever be enough?), but he didn’t trust himself with words just yet.

“Please, don’t ever stop researching,” he rasped, burying his hand once more in her hair.

“See, William? Isn’t this much more fun than learning how to cook?”

All he could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i did them justice! @lindmea and i were chatting on tumblr and agreed that we didn’t really see william as the womanizer he’s claimed to be.


End file.
